Problem: Daniel did 13 fewer sit-ups than Luis in the evening. Luis did 80 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Daniel do?
Luis did 80 sit-ups, and Daniel did 13 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $80 - 13$ sit-ups. He did $80 - 13 = 67$ sit-ups.